Last Christmas She Gave Noah Her Heart
by alexispuckerman101
Summary: Last Christmas Rachel gave him her heart, but he gave it away. Rachel's heartbroken, and won't talk to anyone, when she meets Jesse everything changes. But what if a certain mo hawked ex boyfriend wanted her back?


**Hey well here's the Christmas special. LOL. Well I was watching the first season yesterday and I thought what if St. Berry didn't break up and lasted into the second season – which goes all the way to the 'Very Glee Christmas'. Rachel never liked Finn, Quinn had cheated on Finn with Puck. BTW I'm making up my own version of the episode.**

**Plot line: _Last Christmas Rachel gave him her heart, but he gave it away._**

_**Rachel's heartbroken, and won't talk to anyone, when she meets**_

_**Jesse everything changes. But what if a certain mo hawked **_

_**ex boyfriend wanted her back?**_

_**Relationships: **St. Puckleberry **Friendships:** Pezberry, Brittanna, Kurt/Rachel_

**Last Christmas I gave you my Heart**

_(Last Year – before Hello, and during X-mas Holidays)_

_But the very next day,_

_you gave it away,_

_this year to save me from tears,_

_I'll give it to someone special._

Rachel Berry stood in the choir room singing with her friends, exes, boyfriend, and her enemies looking at her – they all had sympathy for their queen of the glee club. . Jesse knew who she was singing about, he knew one person tore her a part, he also knew he loved her more then she loved him and that was enough for him.

Santana, her best friend from birth, wanted to rip Puckerman to shreds. Not only him but she wanted to kill St. James because she hated how he kept her best friend away from the glee kids in here,

_Last Christmas I gave you my Heart_

_But the very next day,_

_you gave it away,_

_this year to save me from tears,_

_I'll give it to someone special,_

_I'll give it to someone special._

Rachel stopped singing and looked at her boyfriend – Jesse. Noah was glaring at 'St. Dirt bag' as he called him behind Rachel's back. Sure he messed her up, but everyone knew he breaks girl's hearts on the daily, this girl was different he was broken after she broke him. It was all that cheerio's fault for seducing him, but he let the girl go ahead, that's when Rachel walked in. She bursted into tears and ran off. He wasn't fast enough to catch up with her.

"Thank you for listening," Rachel spoke softly before sitting beside Jesse, who wrapped his arm around the small brunette.

"Thank you Rachel, who's going next?"

Puck rose his hand. "I've been working on a song..."

Everyone's eyes were on him. He hadn't done a song ever since he got out of juvie.

"It's a Christmas song I was listening to while driving to school..."

_It was almost christmas time,_

_There I stood in another line,_

_Trying to buy that last gift or two,_

_I'm really in the Christmas mood,_

_There in front of me was a little boy I see,_

_pacing around like little boys do,_

_And in his hands were a pair of shoes._

Rachel starred at him. Was he really singing one of her favourite songs? Had she drifted off?

_His clothes were worn and old,_

_He was dirty from head to toe,_

_When it came his time to pay,_

_he turned and he looked at me and said,_

_Sir I want to buy these shoes for my momma please,_

_it's Christmas eve and these shoes are just her size,_

_could you hurry sir, daddy says there's not much time_

_You see she's been sick for quite a while and uh,_

_I know these shoes would make her smile and uh,_

_I want to make her look beautiful if momma meets Jesus tonight._

Noah paused to see the girls crying. He also remembered that Kurt wasn't here to talk about fashion because that little boy was probably wearing some fashion from the 'stone age'. He finished the song right there because he couldn't stand the girls cry.

LATER THAT DAY!:

Rachel starred at the tree her dads put up last week for the sole purpose to make their daughter happy, she loved Christmas even if she was Jewish, not because of the gifts put it was the time to spend with family, a time of giving, and a time where people forget they hate each other to celebrate a birth of a person her fellow Jews think is a hoax. But for some reason she cant help but to think that maybe she doesn't like Christmas this year, with everything that has happened from Finn leading her on, the break up with Noah, and everyone beating her down that she has lost her spirit of it. The song that had came on the radio that was playing Christmas songs 24/7, the song she honestly used to like, but as I said before her spirit in the Holiday is banished this year.

_Away in a Manger,_

_No crib for his bed,_

_The Litt-_

Before she could even think she picked up a pillow from the couch behind her and chucks it at the small radio that done her no harm.

"Shut the Fuck UP you stupid radio!" she screamed. "Just shut up..." she whispered silently before she started to shed tears.

...

Santana was walking to her friend she had known her whole life's house, she knew she was going through a rough patch. You don't know who it is? Well it's Rachel of course. Santana and Brittany act like she's the bane of their existence, but they really love her as their friend. Well as she walked up to the porch of the four story white mansion, the only one in Lima, Ohio (Brittany so- okay she always mistakes it for the white house up in Washington where ever that is), and hears Rachel scream: 'Shut the fuck UP you stupid radio', San wasn't surprised at the swearing, she always hears R swear that it's not funny, but she never swore at an every day object such as a radio.

Santana grabbed the door handle and rushed into the living room where she presumed Ray was in. She walked in to see her curled up in a ball, crying her eyes out.

"Ray, sweetie get up, we're going to go to the Library," Santana spoke.

Yes the only real reason Santana Maria Lopez came here intentionally was to get her friend to take her to the library where she heard there was a hot librarian there and since her father took away driving privileges and she didn't know where the library was, Santana went to Rachel for 'help'.

(_Now a days - "Special Education" era lol_)

"How could you even think I cheated on you Jesse! How?" Rachel screamed at Jesse who was accusing her of making out with the one and only – wait for it – Noah 'Puck' Puckerman, the one who took her heart last year only to break it.

"Well I'm sorry that I know you still love him! Wh-"

Rachel bursted into tears and looked down at her feet. Last year she met him at the library and he sung her the song 'Hello' he then came to McKinley High to be with her, they won Regionals due to him. Now he was accusing her of something that she didn't do cause of a rumour? They lasted this long, so why on earth would she give everything up for Puck the one who broke her heart and made her a restless mess.

"I need space," Jesse spoke.

All Rachel did was nod and walked away. She didn't notice but she ran into Kurt who was in his Dalton uniform, and saw the whole scene play out. She wasn't being like the Rachel he knew, but he wasn't going to bother her with that, she just needed to be with a friend who would comfort her with all means necessary.

"Hey Rachel, I was wondering if you could help me with a little something..." Kurt asked.

_(A Very Glee Christmas)_

Kurt helped Rachel mend things with Jesse within that week, she did after all give him advice for his solo, and after that they became closer then they actually wanted, he gave her fashion tips and relationship advice, she helped him with glee and getting Blaine, but their little friendship made Santana jealous, she felt as if Kurt was taking Ray away like Jesse has done to their friendship since the library. So Santana did something she was not proud of... she convinced Jesse to sleep with her, it took more time then the time she convinced goody two shoes James – a guy from Middle School – that he should runaway to Vegas with her, marry, then have sex and here they are still 'married' today but never seen together like in grade eight. Rachel found out because Brittany spilled the beans, and that was up to god deciding what would happen because Rachel ran out the door.

...

Puck's POV

...

I'm honestly going to say this, Satan has gone to far, sure I mean that gets rid of St. Douche, but Berry taped her mouth shut (**Quinn: Thank GOD! P: Hey! No, you do not just say that, Rachel tried to help you during the pregnancy! Q: Yeah well she wasn't much help, and besides s- M: Quinn stop talking, and let the broad sexy man tell the story. Go ahead. -smiles brightly- P: I'm a little weirded out now!) **Mr. Shue practically screamed at her no scratch that screamed at her because 'she was being supportive of her fellow members'. The only person who stood up for Berry was Brittany.

I was was looking at the television screen where my sister made me watch 'Sonny with A Chance's Christmas Special' that had Joe Jonas in it. She loves that dude with a passion, and when she found out that he was going to guest star she had caused a fit over the tv. Who in their right mind would fantasize over a guy **(M: I had a crush on him... but it died when you came along P: Okay then... can I go over the story?) **they could never have? More importantly a guy that's like him or St. Douche? Oh wait I know, my sister.

_'You stole my car?' the annoying person said. _**(Allie P: HE HAS A NAME! P: how did you get in my HEAD!)**

_'And he comes with a beach house.'_

_'Oh great I just got my brothers out of there.'_

"Allie can we change the channel?" I asked the small brunette.

"NO! My love's on here."

I rolled my eyes, just another fifteen minutes until it's over. That was when the song 'Sweet Caroline' blarred through the room. **(Don't critisize him, he's still in love with Rachel! P: *blushes*) **I smiled as I reconized it was Rachel's ring tone. Okay um... you won't tell the dudes, right? **(M: Nod or he'll get ninjas to beat you up.) **Last year when me and Rachel broke up I was crushed I felt like it was the end of the world and what bothered me the most that when Jesse came along she was more happier and less crazier then when we dated, but he hurt her like Finn did by leading her on, then he sleeps with the person she was tormented daily by, yet they're still together.

"Hello," I spoke.

"Hey Noah," she said dully.

"Hey Rachel,"

"look um... about Tuesday night when my dads said that you're family was coming over for dinner, you're going to have to be stuck without me."

Shit I forgot about that meeting. Wait, she's not going to be there?

"What do you mean?"

She sighed. "Jesse and I are going to California for a week, we need... you don't need the details, but good luck with the dinner thing..."

My heart sunk the only reason I was going other then being forced, was for her. And what hurt me deeper was that Jesse was going to probably take away her innocence there, in California, by the sounds of it by her tone she was going to give it to him.

"Okay..." trying to sound manly, but my voice cracked. "I... I got to go. Bye Rachel." I said before hanging up. Last Christmas, she gave me her heart, all I did was break it, now I have to pay the price of watching her with other guys.

_**Well that's the ending, I'm not a huge St. Berry fan but this one is that fic it was**_

_**Never a Puckleberry fic sorry if you thought it was.**_

_**P: YOU MEAN TO TELL ME YOU DON'T PAIR ME WITH RACHEL? **_

_**WHAT KIND OF SHIT IS THIS? I MADE ONE MISTAKE,**_

_**HE MAKES TEN AND HE GETS THE GIRL?**_

_**M: Calm down... jeez you sound like Shay. **_

_**Can you do the disclaimer? -gives a piece of paper to Puck-**_

_**P: Why should I? I mean we made a deal before you posted this, that I GET Rachel**_

_**M: Just read it and I'll do the next story I write a Puckleberry ship**_

_**P: You Better or else... -clears throat- Alexis DOES not own Glee and if...-glares- I am not reading the next line.**_

_**M: No Rachel in love with you for the next love story**_

_**P: Fine... and if she did she would have me shirtless **_

_**every ten seconds like Jacob White in the movie Vampires Suck. There I said it.**_

_**M: Thank you! **_

**Thank you for reading I hope you liked it, it's actually my first story. Please Review.**


End file.
